Welcome to Tree Hill
by crashspike22
Summary: COMPLETED!Season 3 was a very good time for this show. Lots of drama and fun. SOOOOOOOOOOOOO Lets pretend Nathan didnt come back from High Flyers and a guy that I made up came to town. INSERT DRAMA lol.
1. I dont remember the tutors being so cute

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Almighty CW. I am just playing with them for now. I'll put them back I swear. Original characters are owned by the author of this story. **

Author Notes: After much worrying and fretting, I have posted my first fic in a very very long time. Thanks to Trips for the nudging and Colleen for the shove lol. Any reviews would be loved. And away we go with umm this. There is more to come. Honestly. Really. Maybe lol

Chapter One – Welcome to the Tree Hill

From the second he walked into the tutor center, he knew he had fallen for her. She hadn't even spoke to him or even looked at him. He was drawn to her on some sort of invisible thread. She was about 5'5 maybe. Her hair was a light brown and pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing grey t-shirt that hid her curves and a pair of faded jeans. The shirt was a little too loose for him to tell what her build actually was. Her eyes were light and pleasant. Like she could make you feel like you were the only person in the room.

He was frozen in place. He knew he needed to say something to her. Maybe say something like….

"Hey."

He rolled his eyes at thought of that. Here he is at a brand new school in a brand new town and his best opening line is 'hey'. No way. At his last school, a girl like her would reside just outside of his weight class. Meaning she would talk to him but never go out with him. But now thanks to his mom getting a new job, he had a good chance of being the coolest guy at Tree Hill High.

If he was going to pull this off he only had one shot at pulling this off. He had a try out with the basketball team later on and getting this young lady to acknowledge his existence would be a boost to his confidence. Although, he was still stumped on what to say for an opening line.

"Hi, welcome to the tutoring center. My name is Haley. What can I do for you?"

Well that takes care of the opening line.

"Yeah…Umm, I just transferred here and I am a little weak in Math. The principal gave me these for you to look at. And my name is Devon." He handed her the sheet and instantly her eyebrow quirked up.

"Just math, huh?"

She looked at him and gave him a warm smile. The smile gave him a feeling that she wouldn't judge him. And that was a feeling he was more than willing to wrap himself in. No point in hiding anything from her. After all she was holding the transcript.

"Math…English….and ….look don't make me say anything else. I am beyond embarrassed about this."

"No need to feel like that ok? You know I have seen a lot of students come into the tutoring center and feel the same way. And I always say the first step to becoming a better person is asking for help. Everyone has the potential to be good student but its going to take some work."

She gave him another smile and Devon actually believed every word she said. Hell, he was starting to think he could write a 3000 page novel if Haley asked him to. Her words had this honest and warm feeling to them. He never met anyone like her. She was almost too good to be true. And he could get used to having this feeling around him.

'Let's see who we have available to give you a hand, ok?"

She walked over to the binder on the file cabinet. And just like that he could see he chance to get to know her slipping away. No way. There was no way he was going to let the chance to get to know her slip through his fingers. And for just a second his old insecurities started to rise up inside of him again. The same silent thoughts that have followed him around everyday at his old school. Even now he heard them in the back of his mind. He looked at Haley as she started flipping through the binder and suddenly the noise and the doubt faded. Not this time. He walked up to opposite side of the cabinet.

"Haley, can I tell you something?"

She looked up from the book. She looked a little surprised but willing to listen.

"Sure."

Devon took a deep breath. He went over to her and exactly what he was feeling.

"Well, Principal Turner said you were in charge of the center which means you have to be the best student here. The only chance I have that to make it out of this school with better than a 0.0 is you. Will you help me?"

Haley looked into his eyes and to him it felt like she was scanning his aura to see if he was lying to her. It sent a strange shiver down his spine to have her looking into his eyes. Devon felt connected to her in some way. It was almost like it was there in the background of this moment and that it needed to be acknowledged to prove it was there. He stared right back into hers. His hand unconsciously drifted to her hand and to his surprise, she didn't immediately pull back from his touch.

"Ok." Haley said softly.

"Really?"

"If you really _need_ me, then I'll be more than happy to help you. It's why I'm here."

He smiled at her and sighed. "Thanks, Haley."

"Don't thank me yet. We have got a lot of work to get you caught upon and I am not going to give you a free ride. We can meet here in morning. How's seven-thirty?"

"It works just fine. I can't tell you how much this means to me."

"I think I am getting the idea." Haley looked at his hand on top of hers.

Devon gently pulled his hand back from Haley's hand. And that's when he saw the ring on her finger. Of course she was married. Or was she? Sometime girls wear rings to just scare guys off. But the more he looked at it the more he was sure in the fact that it was definitely a wedding ring. He figured there was only way to know for sure.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Haley. See you in the AM. Nice ring by the way."

Haley looked at the ring and a flash of regret flashed across her face. "Thanks."

Devon walked out of the tutor center. The look on Haley's face had him confused. The ring meant something to her. There was something definitely going on with her. He shook his head and with only one word on his mind.

"Shit."


	2. A cheerleader’s way of saying hi

Author Notes: Ok, What happens when the hottest cheerleader in the school meets the new guy? Lots of flirting. lol

Chapter 2 – A cheerleader's way of saying hello or something like it…

Devon got to the gym a little bit early to shooting around before the tryout. He had spent most of the day thinking about Haley. Even though he saw her ring, it didn't scare him off at all. If anything he wanted to know more about her and why did she make a point of saying need like she did. And why her pretty face scrunched up when he mention the ring. Well, there wasn't much he could to find out anything else with Haley so he went back to the one thing he could understand.

Basketball.

He wasn't nervous or anything, he just needed a minute to find his 'mode', that special place in his mind where he felt like he could do anything. He started to jog around the court some. It was a little bigger than gym at his previous school but if you have played on one court you have played on them all. He grabbed a ball off the rack and lined up at the top of the key. He took a step back to the 3 point line and looked at the hoop.

"Sharp for 3 aaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnddddddddd………..."

He released the shot. As soon as the ball left his fingers, Devon smirked and shut his eyes. If there was one thing he knew for sure, he could knock down a shot. He heard the familiar sound of the ball going through the net and he waited for the bounce of ball hitting the court. Instead he heard…

"Ouch. What the hell was that for?!"

Oops. Devon slowly opened his eyes and for the second time today, his breath was taken away by a young woman from Tree Hill High. If Haley was understated, then whoever this girl was, she was the exact opposite of understated. She was wearing a pair of black wind pants and tight pink tank top. Her curves were far from hidden. Her chest was beyond perky and from the looks of her, she had to be a cheerleader. Her chocolate brown hair framed her face beautifully. She had the cutest little mole on her cheek and from the look in her eyes it felt like she was burning his clothes off. He felt his desire rise up and his gym shorts grow a little tighter as the young lady walked towards him.

Besides if Haley was just out of his weight class, then this girl was far beyond any class he had ever heard of. She stopped and looked him over.

"Hello, tall dark and delicious. Aren't you little early for the tryouts?"

She passed him the ball back and smiled. Her voice was absolutely filled with this vibe that could make your whole body blush.

"Yeah, I just wanted to get a feel for the court before the tryout. What's your excuse for being here early?"

She started circling around him, tracing her index finger across his chest and over his shoulder. It wasn't like she was directly flirting with him but damn just being around her made him remember that girls are definitely different than boys. Just the touch of her finger was making him even more aroused. The path of her finger sent sparks through his body and made him wonder him wonder how it would feel to have her entire hand touching him. And she smelled so good. Like the way a girl should smell. There was no other way to describe it.

"Well, I am the captain of the cheerleading squad. I like to get here before practice and get a feel for the music."

Devon smiled. "So are you going to dance for me now?"

"Not just yet."

It was like everything she was saying was hitting every button Devon had. He quickly reminded himself that it was against the law to club her and drag her back to his cave.

"I must admit, I'm disappointed to hear that. At least I'll be able to focus on the tryout I have with the team today."

"I didn't hear about anybody new signing up for cheer."

She let out a little giggle as she finally made her way back around so they were face to face again. He was having a hard finding the words to continue their little game. She was close to him. Not close enough to feel his throbbing…..

"Good one. So can I count on your support during my tryout? "

"Of course. Brooke Davis always supports her boys."

Brooke walked away and her hips her swaying from left to right. And then she looked over her shoulder and gave him another smoldering look.

And for the second time that Devon could only manage one word.

"Boys?"

Hope everyone is liking this so far. More to follow...


	3. I don’t think we’ve met…

Chapter 3 - I don't think we've met…

Chapter 3 - I don't think we've met…

"Good work out there, Sharp. See at practice after school tomorrow."

Coach Durham or Whitey (too easy no point in even making a joke there) seemed like a good man. He seemed like a hard ass but Devon knew that he would be to help improve his game. Hell, during the practice, that Brooke girl was watching him and he could swear she licked her lips when he got a fast break dunk.

He stood up and grabbed a ball from the rack and dribbled out to same spot he was at when Brooke magically appeared. So he figured that maybe if he hit another 3-pointer maybe another really hot girl would appear. He took the shot and closed his eyes. Again he heard the swish and waited to hear the ball bounce on the floor.

"Nice shot."

He opened his eyes and there stood the captain of the Ravens, Lucas Scott. Lucas was the shooting guard and damn did he have an outside shot. His perimeter game was his strength and Devon, being a shooter himself, respected that.

"Thanks."

Lucas walked over to him and held out his hand to him. Devon gave him a dap and Lucas started dribbling around.

"Look, I just wanted to say that the team and I, personally, are glad you are here. We are a little short handed this season and could really use another shooter out there."

Lucas jacked up a 15-footer and nailed it. Devon jogged over and brought the ball back in.

"Sure thing, I am just glad you had a spot open on the team. How did that happen? I have always heard that if you played against the Ravens there are two Scotts to look out for. And now that I am here, I only see you."

Devon spotted up from 18 and drained it. Lucas jogged over to bring the ball back. He took a deep breath and paused. It was like he wanted to get his feelings about the situation out there but wasn't sure if he should let the new guy in yet.

"It's complicated. He and his wife were going through some things…and he just bailed on everybody. I mean it's just weird because I had just got used to him being my brother. And now Haley is…it's really complicated. "

Devon's mental alarm went off. So Haley James was actually Haley James _Scott_.

"Hey, I know I am the new guy and everything but just so you know. You're my teammate and if you ever need to vent just hit me up. Like maybe just to have a fresh view."

Lucas gave him the same look that Haley gave him in the tutor center. It was damn weird. It was like everyone in this place had trust issues. So Devon stuck his hand out to Lucas just like Lucas did for him.

"No bullshit."

Lucas smiled a bit and shook his hand.

"Alright man, I'll hold you to it."

Coming up next Peyton Sawyer and the awesomeness that is Elton John….Stay Tuned!


	4. A guy, a girl, Elton John and the Crow

Chapter 4 – A guy, a girl, Elton John and the Crow Soundtrack

Later that day, Devon decided to take look around the town of Tree Hill. It had a real small town feel to it but at the same time had an energy about it like nowhere else. It had an all ages club called which actually got more than its fair share of big names to play there. And they had one of the most awesome vinyl shops he had ever seen. He had seen it on the way to school today and he needed to see it up-close.

He pulled up to the store and parked his black Mazda 6 in the space next to this '63 Mercury Comet. It was in pretty good condition. His dad was a bit of a gear head and he knew a nice ride when he saw it. He got out of the car and walked inside of the record store. As soon as he walked inside of the store he felt like he was home. It had a very old school vibe to it. It reminded him of the record store from the movie 'High Fidelity'. And there was vinyl. Beautiful sweet vinyl.

He took a step into the aisle and started looking through the racks. There was a lot of alt, punk, and that's when he found it. Tumbleweed Connection by Elton John featuring "My Father's Gun". For a long time he had been looking for it. That song meant a lot to him. The first time he heard it was after he lost his dad. He still hadn't processed the majority of his feelings about the loss. But the song actually made things a little less terrible. It made him think of the good times that they had together instead of the fact that his dad was gone. He sighed to himself. Devon shook off the feeling that was creeping up on him and kept going through the bin. And that's when he saw her.

"Wow…"

She was wearing a worn in black leather jacket, blue jeans that had seen better days, a NOFX t-shirt and had shoulder length blonde hair. She was the most slender of the 3 girls he had met. There was an air of loneliness about her. Like she had been dealt some real lost in her life. He was drawn to her even more than he was drawn to Haley. Her hazel eyes quickly shot up and met his. She smiled at him as if to say that she doesn't bite.

"Hi."

Devon smiled back. He walked over to her and started looking in the bin next to hers.

"Find anything good?"

The expression on her face changed slightly. Like an explorer who had been looking for the Holy Grail and ended up finding an empty Pepsi bottle.

"I was looking for this old Elton John album…Tumbleweed Connection. I know I saw it in here yesterday. I actually hid it in the alt rock because I knew it would be safe there but now it is hiding from me. It had 'My Father's Gun' on it. I love that song."

Devon nodded in agreement with her. "Really? I love that song too. Makes me think about my dad and how I much I miss him sometimes. Like when I hear it makes me feel like…"

"He's still around even though he isn't? I can relate. My dad works on a dredging boat so I hardly see him. That song makes it less hard. Because I know he's still with me."

"Yeah, I just wish…I just wish my dad was closer to me."

She looked up from the bin at him and gave him a smile. "There a lot of people in this town with dad issues. Where's yours?"

"Buried in a cemetery in Detroit."

She turned to him and touched his arm gently. "Sorry. Losing a parent sucks. My mom's been gone for awhile now. It still hurts like it was yesterday."

"But it has to get better. So, that's why I am giving you back your Elton John album. Somebody put it back in the pop/rock bin." Devon held out the album to give to her and the girl took a step back.

Now that he was closer to her, she was even more amazing now that he was next to her. She had a nice frame on her. Her chest was smaller than Brooke's but she was just as sexy. Maybe even a little sexier than Brooke. And she had great taste in music. The same taste as him which made her even sexier than before.

"No way, man. You got to it first. Bin rules."

He smiled at her again and sat it down on bin.

"It's cool. Besides, my dad always said let a pretty lady get what a pretty lady wants. Plus I don't get many chances to look cool so take it. Please."

She took the album from him and put it under her arm. "Thanks, this means a lot."

"No problem. Besides there is a song on the Crow soundtrack that makes me feel better, too…."

"It can't rain all the time, right?" The girl answered before he could finish the thought.

"Actually, I was going to go with After the Flesh" by My Life with the Thrill Kill Kult."

"See I thought you were going to say "The Badge" or "Milktoast"."

"I am impressed. A girl whose knowledge of movie soundtracks may rival or even surpass my own."

"Glad to see I pass your record snob test. But seriously you gotta let me thank you for this. How about I make you a mix?"

Devon raised an eyebrow at the suggestion.

"I'm curious to see what else you like. How about we meet here tomorrow and we'll see if it is up to my high standards, Miss?"

"Sawyer, Peyton Sawyer. And your name…"

"Sharp, Devon Sharp."

Peyton smiled at him and tugged on his jacket.

"Well, Sharp, Devon Sharp, tomorrow, I'll have that mix for you. Thanks again."

"Anytime, Sawyer. Peyton Sawyer."

As she walked to the counter, Devon made his way over the singles bin and there was a face that he recognized on the cover of one of the singles. It was called "When the stars go blue" and the face belonged to none than Haley James.

"No shit."

_Stay tuned...The art of the mixtape is next..._


	5. Interlude 1

_Sorry for the delay. work sucks lol_

Interlude #1 – The art of the mixtape. Do's and don't's

Peyton scrolled through her music folder with a look of determination on her face. She was trying to find that perfect starter song. The opening song of a mixtape can make or break the whole thing. You need something to set the tone of the mix. That song that lets the person that is listening know that this was made with them in mind. There were so many classic songs to start with but, this was a big choice for her.

She was using this mix to introduce herself to somebody, which presented an interesting challenge, even for a mixtape vet of Peyton's skill. Her audience was a guy she had met in the record store today. There was something about him. Like she knew him and at the same time, he knew her back. It wasn't creepy like when that lady showed up and said she was her mom, it was just comfortable.

"Really comfortable." She said as she clicked and dragged another song onto the playlist.

Peyton sat back in the chair and slumped down a bit. How was anyone supposed to process that fact that a) You were adopted and b) your 'real' mom is back in town and c) your dad has been lying to you this whole time about it? It was too much. She had just only recently gotten through losing Jake and Jenny now she had to deal with a new mom. Peyton felt like screaming. Nothing ever seemed to go her way. She just wanted to be happy. And if she couldn't get happy, she would take normal. If her life was normal, she and Jake would be together, her mom would still be her mom and maybe she would smile because she was happy instead of smiling because she was being a smart ass.

She stared at the playlist she had made. It was pretty good. She had a couple old songs to show that she was into the classics, a little U2 and some Elvis Costello. She through some new stuff on there as well. 22-20's, the Doves, and even some Placebo just to throw him off. She didn't want to give him too much insight to her world. Just enough to say take a look and see if you like it here. It was just about finished. She just needed a good final four. The last four songs on mixtape are designed to close the show out. They need to get the point across of the tape. Bring the message full circle.

Peyton got up and stretched herself out. If you could only pick four songs to explain who you are, what four songs would you pick? She paced back and forth in front of her bed. All of sudden this had become more than just a simple 'thanks for the record' mix or even an 'I think you are kinda hot' mix. Although he was kinda hot. It was Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer defining who she is mix. She didn't need Jake, her moms, or Lucas (where did that come from) to define her as a person. And certainly wasn't going to let the outside world define her life. And the only way she knew how to explain this feeling is through the music. She stopped pacing and fell back onto her bed.

"Maybe I should just hit random and see what happens." Peyton laughed and popped up from her spot on the bed. She clicked on the playlist and dragged it to the recycle bin. Then she selected 'create a random playlist' from the menu.

Best idea that she had all day.

_Another chapter is on the way..._


	6. interlude 2

**Author notes: Sorry for the delay again. This is another short one. I should have a real chapter for you in a few days.**

Interlude #2 – There are these I want to say but I don't know how….

Haley James Scott sat in tutor center before school. She was trying to write Nathan a letter for the last hour and all she had managed to write was 'Dear Nathan'. She hadn't seen or heard from him since he left for High Flyers. Before he left, Haley threw herself at him. Begging him and pleading with him to take her back. She stood there and told him that even though she had lived her dream by going on tour, it meant nothing without him.

And Nathan turned to her and said that he didn't care.

That was the last time they talked. Haley was destroyed by it. Nathan was the love of her life. He was her first everything and he just walked away from all of that to go and follow his dream. How did she get here? She went from being alone to going out to with the captain of the basketball team to being married to being a huge rock star to being alone all over again.

It wasn't like she was afraid of being alone, she spent the better part of her high school career alone. Sure she had Lucas and she wouldn't trade her relationship with him for nothing in the world but it wasn't the same as having someone to love. And she had that in Nathan. He gave her a confidence in herself that she never knew had. His love filled her with a spirit and fire that made her step out of her shell.

He made her feel strong.

Now she didn't know how she felt. She came back from the tour looking to put her world back together. Instead her world was more shattered than it was when she left. There was still this voice inside of her saying telling her that if she could get Nathan to listen to her, get him to see that the only thing that really mattered to her was him, everything would be ok.

Haley sighed. She looked down at paper again and picked her pen and tried to start writing again. She wanted to pour her heart onto my paper. She wanted to put the right combination of words together that would make Nathan come back to her. But nothing was coming out. How could she get him back if she couldn't tell him what she felt?

"Why is this so hard?" She whispered.

Her eyes focused on the top of the page again. All she could do was stare at it. If she wanted him back so badly, then why is so hard for her to tell him? She felt like crying. Her heart was still with Nathan and it would always be with him. She could feel the frustration building up inside of her. Instead feeling like she was about to cry, she felt empty again.

"Because you don't think he wants you anymore." She said answering her question that she whispered earlier.

Haley closed her notebook and looked out of the window. "Damn it."


	7. Tutoring or something else…

**Author notes: Again sorry the long the delay between chapters. Work actually stressed me out so much that I am on stress leave, lol. So I have a few chapters done now and I'll be posting them after I proof them. And Shelley if you are still out there this is for you.**

Chapter 5 – Tutoring or something else…

Devon got to the tutoring center at about 7:25am. He looked through the window to see if Haley had arrived. She was there already, sitting at the table and staring out of window. She was wearing an oversized hoodie that Scott's Auto Repair and a faded pair of blue jeans. Haley had that same look on face that she had yesterday when he mentioned the ring on her finger. How could anyone leave her behind? Haley looked so beautiful with sun coming in from the window and reflecting off of her hair. Whatever happened between her and Nathan must have been terrible. He took a deep breath to try and calm the butterflies in his stomach. Why was he so nervous about talking to Haley? He opened the door and walked inside.

"Good morning, Haley."

She turned around from the window and gave him a warm smile. "Morning, are you ready to get started?"

"I guess so. I have to admit, I am a little nervous about being here with you right now."

Haley looked to be a little confused by the statement. "Why is that?"

"Because you look amazing and it's making me feel like…"

Devon paused for minute. He couldn't tell her that he had listened to her cd all night long and on the way to school this morning. Or could he say that she had been dominating his thoughts. Although Brooke and Peyton were also tumbling around in there in as well but Haley was definitely in first place. And before he could stumble even further into his thoughts, he felt Haley's hand touch his arm.

"Don't be nervous. And saying I look amazing gets all kind of brownie points with me. I haven't heard that in long time."

Haley motioned for him to sit down. He took a seat next to her and the nervous feeling that was sitting in his stomach was replaced with a calm that made him relax. Devon smiled at her.

"How many brownie points did I get? You know in case I am keeping score."

"Well, I let know you after we finish study the big bad world of calculus."

"Doesn't seem so tough with you here, I think we can handle it."

****

After an hour and twenty minutes, Haley had managed get through the first three chapters of the book. Devon wasn't that happy about starting with his weakest subject but Haley thought it was a good place to start. She never made him feel stupid or tried to rush him through anything. It made him feel like she really cared about him doing well and was willing to help him. During the study session, there were these little moments were they would catch each other's eyes or they would brush against one another's arm. Haley would just say excuse me and brush her back behind her ear.

There was an air of attraction between the two. But neither one knew how to act on the feeling. Neither one of them wanted to but themselves out there for fear of rejection. Devon looked at her as she went to grab a practice test from the file cabinet. She was so careful with everything she did. He could hear it in her music. Haley's voice so powerful on the song, it made him get goose bumps. It was so hard to believe that the voice came out of such a quiet girl.

He couldn't stop watching her. Watching the way she moved, the way the light dance through her hair as the sunlight hit it and the way she asked him are you ready for the test and he didn't say anything. He snapped out it again and focus back on the business of calculus.

"Ok, last thing for the day. Practice test. I think that you can handle this. In fact, I know you can."

"Well I'll take the test but you have to do something for me."

Haley smirked at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"If I pass, you have to answer this question that I have."

"What kind of question?"

"Just something I was wondering about." Devon grinned.

"Ok then, you're on." Haley said grinning right back.

And with that the test began.

****

"How did I do?"

Devon was not the greatest test taker in the world but he had a good feeling about this one. Something about having Haley there was comforting and calming. He could hear Haley's voice in his head telling him how do each problem. Plus, he really wanted ask Haley this question.

"Hang on a sec, almost done…" Haley said.

Haley sat her pen down and her eyebrow quirked slightly. "93."

"Wasn't worried at all, I knew had that on lock." Devon stood up and took a victory lap around the table, doing his best Ali shuffle as he passed by Haley each time.

She smiled. "Ok 'champ', nice work. I think we should wrap it for today."

Devon stopped his victory lap and sat back down next to Haley. "I passed the test so you have to answer my question."

"Deal is a deal, right? So fire away." Haley looked a little nervous like she might be getting in over her head. Maybe Devon was going to ask her something that she wasn't ready to answer. She could feel herself getting nervous about the whole idea there were so many things that he could ask. Then she felt his hand on her hand.

"It's ok. I just was at the record store yesterday and I saw this…" Devon reached in his bag and pulled out the copy of Haley's CD and put on the table.

"It's amazing, Haley. Why did you give it up?"

Haley picked up the case. Her fingertips traced across the front and she took a deep breath. Looking at the case Haley could remember everything about making the disc. She could remember the tour and the screaming fans. Then she thought about the person she lost because of it.

Nathan.

"It was an amazing experience making the album and meeting Michelle Branch. But during the tour, I just realized that none of it mattered."

She traced her fingers over her picture. "It was my dream. Making music and playing it in front of people. I wish that everyone could have that feeling. I wish that everyone had someone to share it with. And I lost my person to share it with. So I gave it up. I gave it up for that person and they…."

Haley paused. She hadn't thought about what she actually gave up for Nathan and how he didn't even acknowledge it. He didn't even care that she walked away from the …

"It was great time. Ok, well I have class in a few minutes so same time tomorrow?"

Devon quickly stood up. "Haley, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Haley smiled and shook her head. "It's ok. I just wasn't ready for that today. Not your fault."

Devon pulled a sheet of paper out of his notebook and wrote down his email address and his cell number. "I know we just met and stuff but, if you need someone to talk to or if you ever need to change our tutoring session, you can call me or email me. Anytime."

Haley took the sheet of the paper and nodded. "Thanks."

"Ok. Then, I'll see you here tomorrow morning." Devon said as he got up from the table.

Haley watched him walk out of the door and whispered.

"Tomorrow."

**More to follow...**


	8. What happens in the broom closet

**Author Notes: Lol, life makes things harder than they need to be. Shelley, my dear, if you are still out there lurking, I am sorry for making you wait :) drop me a line directly if you can....**

Chapter 6 – What happens in the broom closet…Is always noticed by everyone…

Brooke Davis had been waiting the hallway since 730 this morning. It was early for her but she had a very good reason for being at school, Devon Sharp. He was the newest player for the Ravens and she just had to have him. She felt a butterfly or two fluttering in her stomach but that was the usual feeling when she was out finding a new boy.

She had on a black tank top and a really short blue jean skirt. Her hair was draped on her shoulders. Brooke rubbed her arms up and down a few times to get rid of the goosebumps. Damn it was cold in the mornings and she picked a bad morning to wear this outfit. The summer had been a blast for her. No commitments, no dating, and no wondering if Lucas was going to break her heart, Again.

"Starting to lose count, actually…" Brooke smirked.

Was this the way she was going to be? Going out with a bunch of different guys and having as much fun as possible? She felt the emptiness that she had been trying to keep locked away was starting to creep up on her. Like maybe she was going about this whole the wrong way.

Looking up she saw Devon approaching and smiled her famous Brooke Davis smile.

"Damn, it's first thing in the morning and you are looking so good." Brooke said.

"Good morning to you, Ms. Davis. Nice outfit." Devon said as he walked over towards her.

"Thanks cutie. I need your help with something. Can you come with me for a second?" Brooke gently slid her hand in his and began pulling him towards the broom closet.

"Sure." Devon said.

As they walked down the hall, Brooke's mind was racing. Thoughts of Lucas began creeping back into her head. Every guy that she picked up or spent anytime with was just an excuse. She was scared of going down that road with him again or with anyone really. And she was sure that Devon was going to be another on the list of boys that Brooke Davis was using to forget Lucas Scott.

"In here." Her voice was barely whisper. They went inside of the closet and Devon gently pulled the door shut. Brooke wasn't even looking at him. Her mind was million miles away right now. She liked him and she wanted to have sex with him. But something inside of her wasn't completely sure about this. She needed to do something. Because her thoughts where getting to her again.

Brooke turned around and reached out to touch him. She touched his chest and couldn't believe how solid he was. She wanted to stop but she knew that this was what Devon was expecting her to do. Her hand slid underneath his shirt and felt his abs. Brooke held her breath as she touched him.

"Damn, baby…you are…damn…." Brooke exhaled.

Devon smiled. "I like the way your hands feel on me…"

Brooke rubbed the front of his pants and felt how rigid he was down there. Brooke really wanted something to stop her from doing this. She didn't want to keep this going but she knew that if she stopped she would have to go back to thinking about Lucas.

"Kiss me…" Brooke purred.

Devon leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. She felt his hands rest on the small of her back and pull her into his embrace. Her chest was pressed against his and Brooke felt like she was melting in his arms. His arms felt so strong around her and she wanted more. Her tongue snaked its way into Devon's mouth. Brooke moaned as her tongue touched his. The kiss seemed go on for hours and Brooke felt like she couldn't even remember why she didn't want to do this.

"Brooke…" Devon gasped as they finally broke the kiss. She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She stepped back from him and started to unbuckle Devon's belt. She had never been with a black guy before and she was a little curious to see what it looked like. Brooke looked into his eyes once more and slowly began to pull the belt loose.

"I wanna see it…can I see it?" Brooke whispered.

Devon was holding his breath and all he could do was nod his head. Brooke pulled his zipper down slowly and before she could get it down any further she felt Devon's hands grab her wrists.

"Brooke. This isn't right." Devon whispered as he let go of her wrists.

"Doesn't matter. I need you." Brooke said. The action had her mind reeling from this whole thing. Her voice was betraying her thoughts. She tried to hide how she was feeling. But something inside of her told her she didn't have to hide anything with him.

He tilted her face up towards his. "It doesn't have to be like this."

"What do you mean?" Brooke whispered. She knew what he was talking about but she needed to hear it.

"You are better than this." Devon said as he gently brushed her hair behind her ear.

Brooke was a little stunned by his words. No, not stunned more like shocked. No boy had turned her down in this way. Nobody but Lucas had ever told her that she was someone worth getting to know. And at the same time she didn't feel like a slut for trying to do this. She was feeling like she could trust him…

"How do you do that?" Brooke whispered.

"Do what?"

Brooke smiled at him and buckled his belt back. "Most guys would have taken advantage of this but you would rather get to know me?"

Devon looked back deeply into her eyes. "Yeah."

"I would like that."

"Me too, let's get out of here, ok?" Devon kissed Brooke one more time and smiled. He opened the door and gave Brooke another smile that made her weak in the knees.

Brooke walked out of closet and held her hand out for Devon to hold. As they walked down the hallway, Brooke found herself not thinking about Lucas Scott. She wasn't afraid of Devon and she didn't feel like she was hampered by any history. She could be herself with him and that was what she needed.

* * * *

Lucas Scott had gotten to school early. He had told Brooke that he was the guy for her and he had his work cut out for him. He want to make Brooke fall in love with him again. Lucas looked down at the bag full of decorations and pictures.

He figured if he decorated Brooke's locker with some pictures of the two of them together maybe that would be a good first step. As he turned the corner, Lucas saw his new teammate, Devon, coming out of the janitor's closet. He was about to say hi to him but then he saw Brooke Davis coming out with him. He stood there in disbelief as he watched the two of them walk down the hallway hand in hand.

Lucas clenched his fist and dropped the bag on the floor.

"That son of a bitch."

**More to follow.....**


	9. The last time I had a lunch like this

**Author Notes: Two in a row...yes indeed I am on a streak...ok. Maybe not...Remember kids, feedback good or bad is welcome. I can take it lol. On with the show...**

Chapter 7 – The last time I had a lunch like this…well it was a little less uncomfortable…

Haley sat at lunch table all alone. The other "neat" side effect of going on a national tour is that when you get back to school, everybody treats you like a leper. Or they constantly whisper behind your back. So far she had managed to take the high road and showed no reaction to any of the taunts.

However at lunchtime, the entire student body had agreed that ignoring Haley James Scott was the "In" thing to do. She had been sitting there for a couple of minutes when she noticed Devon walk out onto the courtyard. He had a couple of the Ravens walking with him and they seemed to be talking about whatever basketball players talk about. Her eyes darted around from player to player. It was almost like she was trying to avoid looking at the person who had managed to distract her from constantly thinking about Nathan.

She reached in her pocket and took the piece of notebook paper out. Haley let her fingertips gently trace the words and numbers on the paper. He didn't give her his number out of pity or anything. He just wanted her to know that he was there for her. She smiled and let her mind wander. What if she did call him? What would she say to him?

"How was your day?" Haley whispered as she answered her own question.

"Interesting, Thanks for asking. What's that?" Lucas Scott asked he sat down at the table with Haley.

"Oh, it's nothing. Why aren't you sitting with the team?" Haley asked as she quickly shoved the paper back into her pocket. Hopefully Lucas didn't notice.

"Well, my best friend always comes first and I decided to spend my lunch hour with my favorite person in Tree Hill." Lucas looked over in Devon's direction and Haley noticed that he had that look on his face that was usually reserved for Chris Keller or Felix or Nathan.

He turned back to Haley and asked, "So have you met the new kid yet?"

"Yeah, He came into the tutoring center the other day. Said he needed a tutor. Seemed like a nice guy for the 10 minutes I spent talking to him." Haley said. Apparently, Devon had broken the record for getting on the Lucas Scott shit list.

"And what does your gut say about him?" Lucas asked.

Haley didn't know what Lucas was trying to ask but at the same time she didn't really feel like being the cause of yet another Tree Hill Ravens civil war so, she left out the part about her being is new tutor. She looked over at the table where Devon was sitting and this time she actually managed to catch him looking at her. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds and Haley got lost in his gaze. Her eyes finally looked away from his where she saw the notebook that Devon was holding up. He had written in black marker:

_You might want to answer Lucas before he turns redder._

"Haley did you hear me?" Lucas asked again sounding a little concerned.

"Sorry I spaced out." Haley looked over towards the table one more time.

"Unbelievable…." Lucas groaned and got up from his seat.

"Luke, what's wrong…oh. That's new." Haley said as she watched Peyton Sawyer take a seat at the table with Devon. The Ravens that were sitting with Devon had scattered once Peyton sat down. She didn't really know what to think. Why was Peyton sitting with him? And the better question was why she was feeling a pang of jealousy from seeing them sitting together?

****

"Hey." Peyton said as she sat down at the table with Devon.

"Hey, I thought we were going to meet up later?" Devon said, and then to not sound ungrateful for her sitting with him added "Not that I mind any chance to sit next to a pretty lady and talk for a while"

"Smooth, Mr. Sharp."

She reached in her bag and pulled out a tape and handed it to him. "I hope you like it there are some pretty good songs on there."

"You made me a tape." Devon said. There is something special when someone makes you a mix tape and instead of burning a CD, they take the time and record you a tape. That sort of thing is only reserved for crushes or boyfriends. It meant that she had put some time and thought into it.

"Yeah, I thought you would like the old school vibe of having it on tape." Peyton got up from her seat and started to leave.

"So I am not so big on crowds these days so I am going to skip out on the rest of school. But maybe we can meet up at the record shop later."

Devon smiled at her and nodded. "I was just going to say that. I have basketball practice after school so; maybe we can meet up after then?"

"After practice it is." Peyton took his pen and started to write down her number on it.

"This is my number, you can call me whenever."

Devon took out his phone and dialed the number. He heard Peyton's phone ring and hung up.

"Now you have mine. I'll be seeing you soon Ms. Sawyer."

Peyton smiled back at him. "You better."

Devon kept watching her until she was out of sight. Then he noticed that Haley had been watching them the whole time. He got up to go over to talk to her but Haley just gave him a look and then quickly got up and walked towards class. He wanted to go after but he figured it might be best to give her some space. Devon sighed. He didn't want to upset Haley but maybe seeing him with Peyton…he quickly dismissed that line of thinking.

He was actually worried about seeing Brooke again. After the thing in the broom closet, she vanished. He was starting to think that maybe he had imagined the whole thing. Especially the part where he turned down her offer of kinky broom closet sex; but he knew that he did the right thing. At least he hoped he did. What if Brooke took it the wrong way and never spoke to him again? Who would turn down Brooke Davis?

"My dumb ass that's who…" Devon muttered.

"Dumb ass is right."

Devon looked from his notebook and saw that Lucas Scott was sitting at the table and glaring at him for some reason. "What did you say to me?"

Lucas crossed his arms and asked with a certain air of hostility "So, what's going on with you and Brooke?"

"Nothing, Is there a problem?" Devon asked. For some reason Lucas was pissed at him and even though he wasn't scared of Lucas, he didn't really want to get into fight two days into the school year.

"Look, Brooke is my ex-girlfriend and we are trying to work some things out. So maybe, you could back off." Lucas kept his arms crossed and continued his glaring at him.

Devon took a sip of his water and placed it back on the table. He could understand that Brooke and Lucas might have been an item in the past; but he was pretty sure that Brooke was fair game.

"So, what if I said, no way and you are the dumb ass?"

Lucas smirked. "Ok, if you want to play it that way. How long do you think you would last here at Tree Hill if you got on my bad side?"

"Is that a threat?"

"More like a warning." Lucas got up from the table and leaned over so his face was a few inches away from Devon's.

"When it's a threat, you'll know."

Then he walked away from the table leaving Devon sitting there.

"I knew I should have skipped lunch…" Devon mumbled.

**More to follow.......**


	10. Brooke, Interrupted pt1

**Author notes – Well, I am still out on sick leave so as promised another chapter…**

Chapter 8 – Brooke, Interrupted part 1

Devon walked out of practice and he couldn't help but smile. Even after Lucas' 'not a threat'; he had survived his first real practice with the Ravens and now he was on his way to meet up with the lovely Peyton Sawyer. The tape she had made him was pretty awesome. He snuck out to the car during 5th period and gave it a listen. Peyton had managed to put together some songs that he never heard before with some songs that he had heard before. And even though he did it for a good reason, he did feel a twinge of guilt for sneaking out of class. He was trying to pull his grades together and he was already skipping a class. Haley wouldn't have approved of it.

His smile got a little wider from the thought of Mrs. Haley James Scott. He really did enjoy going to the tutoring center this morning. But Haley is a married woman and there was no reason for him to get tangled up in that. Even though he was pretty sure that Haley would be worth the trouble. Devon sighed. Two days in, and he was already having girl problems. He couldn't really do anything more on the Haley front until he saw her again so maybe it would be best to put Haley on the back burner and worry about getting to the record store now.

And the thing with Brooke was even more up in the air now.

As he went to pull his keys out of his pocket, his cell phone vibrated. Devon looked at the number and didn't recognize it.

"Hello?"

"Hey cutie, guess who?"

Devon felt a tingle go down his spine from hearing those words.

"Is it the girl of my dreams?"

"Good answer; now guess where I am sitting?" Brooke seemed to know exactly what to say to make his entire body tingle. It was like she was almost reading his mind and knew every button that needed to be pushed.

"I don't know. Where are you?" Devon got to his car and saw that Brooke Davis was sitting on the hood of his black Mazda 6. If anyone else had been sitting there like that he would have probably freaked out. She looked so cute sitting there smiling at him. She had changed clothes from the last time he saw her. Brooke had on a tight black velour track top that zipped up in the front, underneath the top there was a white t-shirt; and pair of slightly faded blue jeans. They were a little loose but they still hugged her in the right place. Her flip flops were sitting to next to her and she closed her cell phone. Brooke's eyes were locked onto his like she always did when they were together.

"Right here."

Devon was beyond happy to see her. After the broom closet, Brooke was gone for the rest of the day. He was worried that maybe he had offended her or something. And after having that awesome talk with Lucas, he was sure that Brooke would never talk to him again. But there she was and she looked even more amazing. There was just something about being this close to her again. She smelled amazing. His mind was an even bigger mess than it was back when they were in the closet. He could still taste her lip-gloss on his lips and his shirt still had her scent on it. Lucas may have told him to stay away from her or else but right now Devon didn't really care.

"Hey. I haven't seen you all day. I was starting to think that I pissed you off."

Brooke laughed and slid off of the hood of his car. "Not even, I just needed some time to get your surprise together."

"A surprise? You didn't have to do that." Devon reached out and brushed Brooke's hair behind her ear like he did before. He liked the way her hair felt sliding between his fingertips. Brooke sighed deeply as his fingers finished coming out of her hair.

"I think I do." Brooke touched the side of his face and out of some reflex, Devon closed his eyes and exhaled.

"Ok, Brooke."

"Ok. Give me your keys." Brooke held her hand out for Devon's keys.

Devon took a step back. Nobody ever drove his car but him. He had saved for a year to get this car. He did all the work on the sound system and spent the majority of his free time waxing it. The seat was adjusted perfectly for him. Hell, he wouldn't even let his mom drive it.

"Trust me."

He pulled his keys out and put them in her hand. "Always…just take it easy with my baby."

Brooke's face scrunched up and she went over to the driver's side. "I thought you said you trust me."

"I do. I was talking to the car." Devon smiled and got into the very unfamiliar passenger seat. He watched Brooke sitting there adjusting her seat and just couldn't understand how Lucas could have let her get away from him. It took her a couple minutes to get everything adjust so she was completely comfortable in the driver seat and Devon couldn't take his eyes off of her. But there was a little nagging voice in his head making him doubt Brooke's intentions for being in the car with him. No matter how many times he reminded himself that he wasn't the same awkward 9th grader that was scared to death of girls like Brooke. He looked out the window and sighed to himself.

Brooke placed her hand on his shoulder. "You ok?"

Devon turned and looked at Brooke. He wanted to tell her that he was a little nervous about being in the car with her. That maybe he was scared because she was so goddamn pretty and he didn't even deserve to be on the same planet as her. He wanted to say that when he saw her in the gym he never thought she would approach him; but she did and that gave him the boost needed to make it through the tryout that day. And when they were alone in that closet, the only reason he turned her down was because…because…

"I can't believe any of this is actually happening." Devon whispered.

Brooke turned his head and gave him a kiss. "It is. Let's go."

**What is this surprise Brooke has in store for Devon? And what about Peyton? More to follow....**


	11. Brooke, Interrupted pt2

**Author Notes – I haven't had this much fun writing in a long time. I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Well here is the latest chapter…**

Chapter 9 – Brooke, Interrupted part 2

"Here we are." Brooke said as she put the car in park. They had been driving for about 30 minutes and Devon had no idea where Brooke had taken him. He got out of the car and looked around. They were at the beach. As far as he could tell there wasn't anyone else out there. It was pretty quiet and the only sound he could hear was the waves rolling in and out.

"This is nice." Devon smiled. He had never been anywhere so peaceful before and the fact that he was there with Brooke made it even better. She had taken a couple of steps away from the car and was standing in the sand. She stood there quietly, like the beach was giving her an inner peace that she needed. Devon walked around and sat on the hood of his car and continued watching her. The calm that was flowing out of her was everything that Devon wanted. She turned her head and looked at him. Her smile came from a place deep inside of her. It was beautiful and untouched.

"C'mere…" Brooke's voice was so quiet he was surprised he could hear her. Devon got up from the hood of the car and went over to her. As soon as he got close to her, he was intoxicated by her smell. How did she do that? How did she affect him so much? Everything about her made him feel alive and strong. He wanted to put his arms around her and absorb everything that she was into him. He couldn't imagine not having this feeling near him.

"Over the summer, I dated a lot of guys, some good, some bad. I knew what they wanted and I knew what I wanted." The tone of Brooke's voice hadn't changed but something told Devon that this was important and she wouldn't just share this with anyone. There was a pause however and he felt like he needed to ask her a question.

"What did you want?"

Brooke sighed. "I wanted to forget."

She looked down at the ground and started to push some of the sand around with her foot. She didn't look back up at him but she continued with her story.

"I wanted to forget Lucas Scott. And I tried everything I could think of to accomplish that goal. He…umm…he cheated on me with Peyton once, and it really hurt me. It hurt me in ways that I can't even explain. And no matter who I tried to be with after that, I kept feeling myself going back to him."

He wanted to hold her and tell her that Lucas was a fool for cheating on her. That she was better off not being with him. And after his threat at lunch today, he could say that without hesitating. But Devon just stayed silent and let her go on.

"I met another guy and at first it was just about having sex with him. And it made me feel like I was just fucking him because I was trying to feel something other than miserable. Then, I let him into my life and just like with Lucas; he destroyed what was left of my heart. I was so scared and confused. What was wrong with me? How come I'm not good enough?"

A tear rolled down Brooke's cheek and as she wiped her eyes Devon gently slid his arms around her waist and stood behind her. His fingers interlocked and rested on her flat stomach. Not only did she smell good but her body was incredible. He kissed the back of her neck and Brooke leaned against him.

"So after that, I started to drift back to Lucas, like I always do. But I couldn't let myself fall for him again. How could I let him treat me this way and then go right back to him? So I ran away. All summer I ran from Lucas, from relationships, from everything. Now I am back and even after all the guys I met over the summer, I am still drifting back to him again."

"If you are drifting towards Lucas, then why are you here with me?" Devon asked. He was a little confused but he knew that Brooke wasn't trying to play any games with him.

"I was going to use you. I was hoping that if I slept with you, it would make my world a little less lonely. That was why I was with all of those boys over the summer. They always did whatever I wanted. But none of them ever stopped me and told me that I was better than this. But I finally met a man who did."

Brooke turned around in his arms so they were face to face. She put her hands on his face and looked into his eyes. Her eyes were still a little tear stained from before but that didn't matter. All that mattered to Devon was that Brooke was in his arms and that she wanted to be there. Damn, she felt so good and he didn't ever want to let her go.

"I remember you called me one of your boys." Devon whispered.

"Well I was wrong." Brooke nuzzled her nose against his and smiled.

"Now, what about that surprise…" Devon asked.

Brooke stepped out of his embrace and Devon groaned from the loss of contact with her frame. He could still feel her body against his and all he wanted was for her to come back into his arms. She held her hand out for him to take. He exhaled like he had been holding his breath until he could touch her again. They started walking down the beach and they didn't talk to each other. It was enough that they were together and neither one of them wanted to ruin the moment by saying anything. The silence was broken however when Devon's cell phone rang.

"Who is that?" Brooke asked.

Devon could tell that Brooke was a little upset that he still had his phone. He thought he had put the thing on vibrate but he was wrong. He opened it and saw that it was Peyton. He had completely forgotten about his 'date' with Peyton and he didn't want to make Brooke feel like he was playing the field or anything like that. So he told her the truth.

"It's Peyton. I was supposed to meet her at the record store after school." Devon showed her the caller ID, and when she put her hand out for the phone he handed it to her with no questions asked.

"Thank you. Most boys would have just lied and you didn't." Brooke took the phone and started texting.

"You are pretty good at that. What are you sending?" Devon tried to see what she was typing on his phone but Brooke kept turning so he couldn't really see what she was doing.

"I was just telling Ms. Sawyer that something came up and you would have to have a rain-check for that appointment." Brooke tossed him the phone back and smiled a devilish smile.

"Y'know, I could always check the sent messages…" Devon said.

"I thought you trusted me." Brooke smirked.

"I do." Devon closed his phone and turned it off. He knew he would have to make things right with Peyton. And part of him really wondered what Brooke sent to Peyton.

* * * *

_A few minutes earlier…_

Peyton had been waiting at the store for the last hour. She was trying to patient but this was bordering on insulting. She pulled out her phone and called the guy she was waiting on.

'You got my voicemail…you know what to do.'

"Hey Devon, its Peyton, I am getting a little worried. Just call me when you get the chance." Peyton hung up and sighed. Hopefully he had a reason for the no-show. Her phone chirped to let her know that she had gotten a text message. She opened it and saw that it was from Devon but as soon as she read it she knew what had happened to him.

The message read: Back off P. Sawyer. He's mine now. XOXOXO B. Davis

"Damn it, Brooke." Peyton closed her phone and went into the record store.

**Part 3 of Brooke interrupted is on the way, stay tuned and thanks for reading.**


	12. Brooke, Interrupted pt3

**Author Notes: Today's chapter features the song 4 in the morning by Interscope Records Artist Gwen Stefani. I am just going to borrow the words because they fit. Mostly. lol. Enjoy the 3****rd**** part of Brooke Interrupted.**

Chapter 10 – Brooke, Interrupted part 3

After a little bit of walking, they finally arrived to the spot that Brooke had set up for her surprise. It was near the spot where they had the Back to School bonfire a couple weeks ago. There was a blanket spread out on the ground and it had a radio, a picnic basket and a small cooler. Brooke got down her knees on the blanket and turned the radio on. She had spent the day making a cd for this moment. It was mostly r & b with a little bit of Gwen Stefani mixed in for the atmosphere. The first song that started playing was 4 in the morning. A smile grew on her lips. She held her hands out for Devon to help her up from the blanket.

"I love this song. I just wish there was a man around for me to dance with." Brooke said in her best southern belle voice.

"Devon Sharp, man. At your service, Miss Davis." Devon bowed in front of her.

Brooke laughed and playfully smacked him in the arm. She stopped laughing and held her breath. Whenever she knew that she was going to be this close to him, it felt like the whole world was paused until her skin touched his. He gently took her right hand into his left. Brooke changed the way the grip so that his fingers interlocked with hers. She put her left hand on his shoulder and there was still some space between the two of them.

"I need you to be a little closer, Miss Davis." Devon said.

There was something about his voice when he said that to her. Brooke felt like she was under some kind of spell. Her eyes closed as she felt is right hand on the small of her back. Then he pulled her forward into his body. Her breasts pushed against his chest and the feeling of his firm chest pressing against hers was beyond her words. She rested her head on him. Instead of listening to the song, she just listened to the steady beating of his heart. Brooke could swear that it was the most amazing sound in the world.

At same time she heard Gwen Stefani sing these words:

_And all I know is  
You got to give me everything  
And nothing less cause  
You know I give you all of me  
I give you everything that I am  
I'm handin' over everything that I've got  
Cause I wanna have a really true love  
Don't ever wanna have to go & give you up  
_

Brooke felt like crying again. Even though he had said all the right things and done all the right things. How could she put herself out there like that again? The last two times she put her all into a relationship; she ended up all alone and doubting that true love would ever come her way again. And for the 3rd time in her life, someone that feels like a sure thing has come along and she felt like could fall completely and hopelessly in love with Devon. She just wanted to be sure that she was right feeling the way she did.

Brooke stepped back just enough so she could look Devon in the eyes. He looked at her. No smile or grin or anything. It was intense but in a good way. It was like he was trying to tell her with his eyes that he was going to be there for her. That if she gave him her heart that he would not ever let her down. The song started to fade out but Brooke decided to speak Gwen's words to Devon because in that moment; they felt like they were the right choice for this moment.

"And all I know is…You've got to give me everything…Nothing less cause…You know I give you all of me… I give you everything that I am…I'm handin' over everything that I've got…Cause I wanna have a really true love…Don't ever wanna have to go & give you up…"

Brooke saw the look on his face soften and relax a little. She could see it in his eyes that she had made her point but there was one more line that she needed to say before she was finished.

"Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right…"

Devon put her hand on the back of his neck. He leaned in slowly and gave Brooke the kiss that she had been thinking about all afternoon. It was a slow kiss. Brooke didn't rush the pace of it; she wanted to learn his lips. The way he would use them and how his mouth would feel against hers. The embrace tightened and Brooke could feel how strong he really was. She moaned into the kiss and her mouth opened just enough for Devon's tongue to slip inside. She felt his tongue run against hers and retreat. But instead she slipped her tongue inside of her mouth. She could taste the peppermint flavor in his mouth and she loved that taste. The kiss deepened further. They had their mouths open against each other's while their tongues continued dueling.

Brooke moaned into his mouth again. The tingle that had been shooting through her body like little bolts of electricity finally began to settle in a familiar spot on her body. To her surprise, Devon broke the kiss. Before she had the chance to protest the loss of contact on her lips, his mouth locked onto her neck. He started by alternating between flicking his tongue on her collarbone and taking long slow licks on the length of her neck. The thing about the licks was that there was a little bit of pressure in them. Brooke felt like her eyes were crossing from the constant change up with his tactics. Just when she thought she couldn't feel any hornier than she was, Devon threw out another change and starting sucking on her neck.

"Mother Fucker…" Brooke groaned.

The feeling was dizzying. Brooke clutched onto the back of his head like he was a vampire trying to completely drain her of every drop of her blood. He constantly kept changing between each one of the three. She barely noticed that Devon had managed to unzip her top and his hand made its way onto her breast. Brooke didn't really care that his hand was there but wanted him to do more than what he was doing with it.

"Squeeze it baby. I want you to…"

Devon gave her breast a strong squeeze. Brooke cursed again even louder than before. Her body felt like a giant throbbing nerve. Her breathing was getting short. She couldn't believe that this was happening; he was going to make her have an orgasm from just sucking on her neck and squeezing her chest. Not even Lucas was able to make this happen.

"Fuck, fuck, fucking fuck… you are gonna do it baby…oh my god…"

Devon continued his assault on her neck with an even greater fury than before. Brooke's body tensed up and she began to shuddering like she was having a seizure. She was panting the words fucking fuck over and over again like a mantra. Any other guy would have put his hand down her pants and start jabbing away with his fingers. Fumbling around her pussy like a lost explorer trying to find her clit or the insides of her. Instead Devon just switched to the other side of her and before he started he whispered into her the one thing that Brooke needed to hear.

"Cum for me Miss Davis, I'll catch you."

And just like that Brooke Davis had the single most intense orgasm of her young life. Her knees buckled and she began to sink down to the blanket. Devon's arms never let her go and he guided her down safely. The whole time he kept whispering to her over and over again what he had just told her.

"I'll catch you, Brooke. I'll catch you. "

Once they were on the ground, Devon was still cradling Brooke in his arms like a baby. She felt like was still feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm. For some reason her thigh would not stop trembling. She silently said a prayer thanking God and anyone who else who was listening for bringing him into her life.

"Y'know…when I said baby if you are gonna do it, I didn't mean for you to pounce me." Brooke whispered.

"Seemed like a good idea. Are you complaining?" Devon brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear again. She loved it when he would do that.

"Never…" Brooke paused. She still hadn't gotten her answer from before. Her heart was completely open to him now. She had told him everything that scared her and how that the only thing she really wanted was to be loved. And she didn't want anything to keep her from having that feeling again. Sure she was scared but she knew that there wasn't anything to be afraid as long as she kept following her heart.

However before Devon could give her his answer, someone had was standing behind them.

"Hey Brooke, who the fuck is this?"

They turned around and saw a rather large tan guy with kind of spiky blonde hair standing behind them. Brooke knew who it was right away. It was Chad, one of the lifeguards that she had met at the bonfire. She had spent a little time with him but it was as great as Chad would have liked to believe.

"Hello, Chad." Brooke said coldly as she got up from her spot on the blanket. Devon stood up with her and she could feel the waves of testosterone floating off of him. Brooke took his hand, holding it tightly. Almost like she was trying to tell him that it was okay and that she could handle this without him.

"Babe, you were supposed call. I thought that we were going to have some fun." Chad said folding his across his chest.

"I am sorry, Chad but I don't think it is going to work out." Brooke tried to keep the tone of her voice even so that neither Chad nor Devon would pick up on the fact that she was terrified of that this was going to blow up in her face.

"I knew it. Just another fucking cocktease. I guess the other lifeguards were wrong when they said you were the whore of Tree Hill." Chad smirked.

Brooke's mouth fell open from hearing Chad say those words. She couldn't believe that he would say something like that. She let a panic starting to build up in her chest. It was like somebody had her in a vise. She left like everything was going to slip away from her. The love that she had been looking for was walk away from her. She turned around looked at Devon. She wasn't going to cry but she didn't want to hide what she was feeling from him. So she did the only thing she could think of. Again.

"And all I know is…You've got to give me everything…Nothing less cause…You know I give you all of me… I give you everything that I am…I'm handin' over everything that I've got…Cause I wanna have a really true love…" Brooke whispered low enough so that only he could hear her.

Devon smiled at her and whispered back to her

"It's ok."

Suddenly, Devon had stepped around her and punched Chad in the jaw so fast that she barely saw him move. Chad practically crumbled onto the ground holding his face. As soon as Chad tried to get back up but Devon put his foot on his chest and he spoke with a tone that she had never heard before.

"If you ever talk to Brooke Davis in that way again, I swear to God, I will break every bone in your fucking face. Do you understand me?"

Chad nodded but that wasn't enough for Devon. He kneeled down, grabbed him by the collar so he was looking him in the eye and said in the same tone

"You don't fucking deserve her."

Devon let Chad up from the ground and he took off staggering in the opposite direction.

Brooke couldn't believe that he just did that for her. Any doubt that she had was gone. Her heart was all his now. There was nothing that could change her mind now. Plus, it was the single hottest thing she had ever seen. There was only one thing she wanted to do couldn't be done on the beach. She took the blanket, bundling up the baskets and the cooler all at once. Brooke handed him the blanket and started dragging by the arm, pulling him towards the car.

"What the rush?" Devon asked.

"There is one more thing we need to do…" Brooke said and smiling once again. There was good chance that her thigh was in for more quaking tonight. And she couldn't wait.

**Coming up next is the last part of Brooke Interrupted which is also the last part of the Welcome to Tree Hill. But don't worry friends. All will be explained thanks for reading!!!**


	13. Brooke Interrupted pt4

**Author notes: Never mind the notes man! Let's get started!!**

Chapter 11 – Brooke, Interrupted – the conclusion.

Brooke pulled the door of her apartment closed. She glanced at the clock. It was just after 7pm. Haley didn't get off from work until at least 9:30. It worked out great for her because tonight she had brought home some company. Standing in her living room was Devon. She let her eyes and imagination run all over his body. Her heart was pounding away in her chest. The beat was a familiar one; it was the kind of beat that told her body that she was beyond excited. Every single part of her was screaming for her to jump him like he jumped her at the beach. He had made her orgasm just from kissing her and sucking her neck. It was the most amazing feeling she had ever had. On the way from the beach, Brooke had imagined every possible way that she could be touched by Devon.

"Nice place, Brooke." Devon turned around to face her. His eyes were locked onto hers like always.

She smiled and locked the door. All she really wanted was for Devon to rip her clothes off and use his talented mouth on the rest of her body. Brooke took a few deep breaths and unzipped her track jacket, dropping it to the floor.

"Take off your shirt." Brooke told him. She watched as Devon's arms crossed in front of his chest and grabbed the hem of his white t-shirt. He pulled the shirt up slowly revealing his dark toned abs. Once he had the shirt over his head, Brooke could see that what she felt at the beach was an understatement. His shoulders were broad and he looked like he was chiseled out of marble. She felt like she was going to faint just from seeing his chest.

"Damn…"

"Your turn, Miss Davis. It's only fair." Devon growled back at her.

She could feel the words vibrating in her core. He could have told her to cover herself in peanut butter and she would do it. Brooke nodded and slowly pulled her shirt over her head. As soon as her head was free of her shirt, Devon had her up against the front door. Before she could even react to him pushing her against the door, Brooke felt his hands on the back of her thighs. Devon lifted her up from where she was standing. As soon as she left the ground, Brooke wrapped her legs around his waist to balance herself.

They were face to face now. Brooke was panting now. Her chest was heaving up and down as she could feel Devon's eyes drinking the sight of her bra covered breasts. She reached behind her back with one hand and popped the hooks of her bra. How much longer was he going to wait to start? Her mind was reeling and her entire body was aching for release. She couldn't wait any longer, so she grabbed the sides of his head and kissed Devon so hard that even Brooke was surprised by the intensity of it. Brooke's tongue rubbed against his and the taste of peppermint was still there. Devon carried her over to the couch and sat her down on it. He was on his knees between her legs. The couch was low enough for his crotch to be pressed up against hers. Through his jeans, she could see the large member that had hypnotized her back in the broom closet. She scooted herself closer to him; just so she could feel him against her center. He leaned into her, kissing her just as hard as before. The weight of his body on hers was such an indescribable pleasure for her.

She could always play with herself and she would get herself off every single time but when there was a man pressed against her it made everything more intense. And with Devon, Brooke was in a whole new world. He was driving her crazy on so many different levels that she could not process what was going on. Devon had started grinding himself against her pussy and deeply probing her mouth with his abnormally strong tongue. It was seriously overwhelming, but in a good way, but she needed a second to regroup. So, she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back just enough to break the kiss.

"Jesus…baby…I…" Brooke couldn't even remember why she wanted to stop kissing him. Her body seemed to tremble from the loss of contact but at least he was still touching her where she needed to be touched. She was still trying to get her focus back when she saw Devon's hands reaching for her bra. She playfully smacked his hands away.

"Just watch."

Brooke finally pulled her bra off revealing her breasts to him. She watched his eyes go from right to left. She loved that he was looking at her body so intently. For once all of those hours of cheerleading practice paying off. Her eyes closed once she felt his hands on her stomach. Then they made their way onto her breasts. His hands were much stronger than hers so it was amazing feeling them squeezing her chest. It felt like he was massaging them like his hands were trying to learn each curve of her breasts. Her nipples grew even harder as the palms of hands rubbed against them. And just like that he stopped touching the right one. Her eyes were still closed but the feeling of his hand was replaced by the feeling of his deadly tongue on the swell of her breast.

He traced a path that went everywhere on her breast. She started to curve her body up towards his mouth; hoping that maybe her nipple would slip inside of his mouth. Amazingly he must have got the message because his lips finally captured her nipple. Brooke could feel a slight tug on her chest while Devon's mouth was working. It almost felt like he was trying to take her entire breast into his mouth. While he was doing that, his tongue was swirling around and around her nipple. Plus, his other hand was still gently squeezing her left breast over and over again.

She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but the only sound that came out was a guttural moan that she didn't know her body was capable of making. Devon broke his hold on her breasts. She could still feel his hand on her chest even though he had stopped touching her. Her chest was still heaving up like she wasn't getting enough air and it was at that moment Devon spoke again.

"Okay, I think you are ready."

Brooke wanted ask him what he meant but clearly this was his show and she was completely under his control. Devon got up from his spot on the floor and took a step back from her. Brooke sat up a little and opened her eyes. Her eyes focused on his pants. She knew what was coming. Devon unbuckled his belt and took it off throwing it on top of his shirt. He then began unbuttoning his blue jeans and unzipping them. Brooke stood up also and started unbuttoning her jeans as well. She wanted to keep watching for Devon's 'monster' to make its debut but instead she looked him in the eyes. They mirrored each other's movements as they slid their jeans off leaving them standing there only in their underwear. Brooke smiled at him. Devon smiled back at her and said the same words that Brooke had said to him a little while ago.

"You know I give you all of me… I give you everything that I am…"

Brooke put her thumbs in the sides of her panties. She started to pull them down and continued the song lyric right where Devon left off.

"I'm handin' over everything that I've got…"

Devon pulled his boxers off and threw them over in the pile with the rest of his clothes. Brooke took his hands into hers and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Then they both finished the song lyric together.

"Cause I wanna have a really true love…Don't ever wanna have to go & give you up…"

Brooke sat back down on the couch, scooting herself forward to edge of the cushion she was sitting on. It was at that moment she saw it. Devon stepped forward and she could not believe it. She had never seen one like it before. It was as big as she thought it would be but it was super long as well. If there was such thing as long enough, this would be it. Brooke found herself hypnotized by it once again.

"Can I touch it, baby? I wanna touch it…"

Brooke reached out and wrapped her fingers around it. She started to stroke it up and down making Devon groan just like she had done. Brooke continued studying it; she wanted to keep it forever. She gave it another gentle tug and kissed it. She liked the way it felt on her lips so she continued placing light feather kisses all over it. She gave it one more kiss then she opened her mouth and took it inside. She couldn't believe she was thinking this but she loved the way it felt in her mouth. Brooke looked up at Devon. He was looking at the ceiling, almost like he could not believe that Brooke was doing what she was doing.

Brooke couldn't believe it either. The only other person she ever did this for was Lucas. However this was different. With Lucas she did it because he asked her to. With Devon, she wanted to feel him inside of her in every way possible. She couldn't really explain why she felt that way but it felt right to her. She took him out of her mouth. His cock was so hard that she thought he was going to burst. She gave it another playful tug and released it.

She leaned back just a little onto the cushion so she could use her hands to support herself. Devon got back down onto his knees and started lowering his face to her pussy. Brooke stopped him before he could start licking her.

"Put it inside…" Brooke whispered.

Devon shook his head. "I don't have a condom, baby."

"I don't care. I want you. I want all of you. Please…I just want to feel you…" Brooke couldn't believe she just said that. Any other day she would have got up and gotten a condom from her own personal stash but something inside of her was overriding the common sense portion of her brain. Hopefully the birth-control she was using would be enough. She saw that Devon wasn't too sure that this was something that she really wanted. So she looked him straight in the eyes and told him exactly what she was feeling.

"I am yours. This is yours. Don't think about it. Just do it…" She closed her eyes and waited. A few seconds passed and she felt him slowly enter her for the first time. God he was so big. Her body shuddered from each bit that went inside. She felt a familiar quake in her thighs just from his entrance into her. There was no way this could be happening. They hadn't even really started and she was on the verge of having an orgasm already.

"You are so tight, Miss Davis…" Devon grunted as he continued easing his way inside of her.

Brooke didn't hear any of it because her body was convulsing. She fell back onto the couch as Devon finally was inside of her. He placed his hands on her hips and gently backed out of her. However he didn't completely exit her instead he went right back into her again.

"Shit…shit…I am…going…" Brooke tried to tell him that she was going have another orgasm but like before the feeling was far too intense for her to put into words. Her body arched up and her inner muscles began contracting and releasing on his member. Then Devon increased the speed of his stroke pumping in and out of her with so much force that the couch began moving across the floor.

Brooke gasped as her body finally, finally came. She wanted to take a second to relax but to her surprise, she felt another orgasm on its way.

"You…have got…to…be fucking kidding me… "

Devon kept pumping away at her center. Brooke reached up and pulled his face to hers. She kissed him as roughly as she did before. She wrapped her arms and legs around Devon, holding his frame as close as she could to her body. Devon switched his stroke from long hard ones to short fast ones. Brooke started screaming from the change of pace.

"God damn it! I love you…I love you so fucking much…" Brooke screamed. She wasn't sure that she meant it but those were the only words that seemed to fit as she rode out her second orgasm of the session and her 3rd for the day.

"Oh god Brooke this is it…" Devon moaned into her ear.

"Please…I can't…." Brooke gasped once as she felt his release inside of her. This was the first time she ever had this happen on purpose and could not believe how amazing it was to have him do that. Devon was still on top of her and it was a wonderful feeling to have his weight on her. They stayed that way for several minutes. Neither one of them said a word. There was no going back now. He belongs to her and she would not have it any other way. Devon lifted up from her and looked into her eyes.

"Did you mean it?" he asked.

"When I said I love you?" Brooke put hand on the side of his face and stroked it.

"Yeah…"

Brooke repeated the words in her head and as good as they sounded, it was way too soon to let him know that he had heart, mind, body and soul. She smiled softly.

"I guess you'll have to hang around and find out, Mr. Sharp."

"I guess I will."

**Well this is the final chapter of Welcome to Tree Hill. There are so many questions that need to be answered. Where is Nathan? How will this new relationship affect Lucas, Haley, and Peyton? What will Lucas do when he finds out about Brooke and Devon? Stay tuned for the answers and some new questions…**

**Any suggestions or complaints please let me know! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
